Many Many Romances
by Yuki Kira Sohma X
Summary: I am not good at summaries......New people, if there is already a Horse and Rooster Zodiac members, then I'm sorry I did not know. Thats why my friends characters are.
1. Default Chapter

MY FIRST FURBA FIC!!!!!!!! I really like Furuba, as you can probably plainly see. Sorry if it's a little OOC but it's just the way I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. The only thing I own is the plot and any characters you do not recognize, except for Rikku and Blue, they both belong to my friends.

Prologue

It was raining, two people were walking through the rain, looking for their friend who had wandered away from them a few hours before.

"I wonder where she went," said a girl with long blonde hair, the middle of the top of her hair was a white mark, she had green eyes.

"Don't worry Rikku, I'm sure she's fine," said a guy with shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. "I'm sure she's gone back home or something."

"I know, but you know what happened last time, I don't think I could go through with that again, Akira." She looked up at the gray sky Akira came up to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry! If I know my sister, she's probably sitting somewhere wondering where _we_ are! Now lets head to Shigure's, I'm sure she'll call us soon. I'll call Blue to see if she's found her yet." He pulls out his cell phone and dials Blue's phone number. Rikku stood next to Akira as he called Blue and continued to worry about where their friend was.

Chap 1!!!

"Tohru," said Yuki as he kneeled in his garden, he and Tohru had been pulling weeds when they had heard a storm was coming, and were now putting a cover over Yuki's secret base, "its going to rain soon, I can take care of it, you head on home, I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure?" asked Tohru, wiping sweat off her forehead. Yuki nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Alright, dinner will be finished as soon as you get back." She stood up and began walking down the path back to Shigure's house. _'I wonder what I should make for dinner, today?' _thought Tohru as she walked down the path. Just then she looked ahead to see something sprawled across the path. _'Hmm, I wonder what that is?'_ She quickly ran to it to see it was a girl with shoulder length silver hair, her eyes were closed and she was groaning as she held tightly on to her side. Tohru saw that she was bleeding and quickly panicked.

"Oh my Gods! I have to get help quick, I better go back to Yuki and tell him! But I don't think I should leave her hear by herself. Oh!" She tried to get the girl to sit up and placed her against the tree. "Okay, I'm gonna go get help okay? Can you hold on till then?" The girl opened her right eye, which was a piercing red with a slitted pupil, looked at Tohru and nodded. With that Tohru began running back to the Secret base calling Yuki.

Yuki was walking down the path when he saw Tohru running towards him.

"Tohru! What's the matter?" he held onto her arms trying to calm her down.

"I saw this girl down the path, she's hurt, and I think she's been stabbed!" With that she began waking back down the path pulling Yuki behind her.

(ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLAH! This will happen a couple times during the first few chapters FYI. Anyway, I'm sorry if the character are a little OOC, I hate it when I do that.sigh I like these!!!)

Once they got to where Tohru had found the girl, they noticed someone else was there. A girl with dark hair and red streaks, and gray blue eyes was standing before the girl.

"You idiot," said the girl , kneeling down to try and help the other injured girl up. "How in hell did it happen this time?" Yuki walked calmly toward the girl. The girl turned to look at Yuki.

"Well if it isn't Yuki, hey could you give me a hand she's pretty heavy."

"You know each other?" asked Tohru standing next to Yuki.

"Yes we do. Tohru, this is Blue my cousin, and the girl who is apparently passed out is Kira, we are not related."

"Okay, enough talk we need to get Kira some help."

"Of course," said Yuki draping Kira's other arm over his shoulder. "Tohru, you go on ahead and get the first aid kit ready."

"Oh, of course! I'll go right now." With that she began running back to Shigure's house.

Once Tohru was out of earshot Yuki got a stern look on his face and turned to Blue.

"Now tell me why you're here, and if the others are here as well."

"Pretty assertive are we? It was Kira and Rikku's idea, Akira is with us as well. Rikku wanted to see Hiro and Kira wanted to see how Akito was doing. Why? I have no idea."

"I see. Do you want to tell me how Kira got herself into this state?"

"She probably got into another fight, she does that to make us worry. Last time she got slashed in the back of the neck, if you look close you can see a scar. So, how are you and Shigure doing? I heard Kyo is with you guys as well, and what about that girl? Tohru was it? Are you two going out or what?" Just then Yuki looked up to see the house right in front of them, and noted this to Blue to avoid answering the last question.

"Ah, Blue, welcome back. I see Kira is in trouble once again I see?" said Shigure opening the door to let the 3 of them in.

"Yeah, is there somewhere we can put her she's pretty heavy." said Blue. Shigure led them to one of the rooms, Yuki and Blue laid Kira down on the futon as Tohru came in with the first aid kit.

"Uhh, I found the first aid kit but it may not have all the supplies in it."

"Its okay, all I need is to clean the wound and bandage it up." Blue took the kit and pulled out a white cloth, gauze and bandages.

'_Yuki and the others have never told me about Blue before, I wonder if she is a member of the Zodiac."_

"So, Tohru," said Blue as she cleaned up the blood. "I bet you're wondering if I'm a member of the Zodiac." Tohru was pulled out of thoughts as Blue addressed her. Tohru was about to say something but the door slammed open and in walked a sopping wet Kyo with an annoyed look on his face.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?" he yelled, a bark was heard as a large white dog appeared from behind and walked over to Blue.

"Kyo, please stop yelling we have a wounded person in the house. Where's who?"

"Shut up, I'll yell if I want! Where's Blue?!?!" at this Blue stood up and walked over to Kyo with a frightening look on her face. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him level with her face.

"Look you, unless you want me to take another one of your Nine Lives I suggest you shut the hell up while I fix her up." She let go of Kyo, who now looked frightened, but brushed it off and plopped down next to Tohru who had been watching the entire scene confused. Yuki just sighed.

"So Kyo, I see you brought us another guest." Said Shigure, gesturing toward the dog.

"I didn't bring him here, he followed me," said Kyo crossing his arms. "He wouldn't leave me alone so I thought he would lose interest if I just ignored him."

"It's a 'she',"said Blue tying up a knot to keep the bandage secure around Kira's waist.

"Whats a 'she'?"

"The dog, he's a she. Her names Cronos after the God of Destruction."

"Heh heh, my my. How creative." Shigure got up and left the room saying he had work to do.

"Who the hell would give a name like that to a dog?!"

"I said stop yelling!" yelled Blue glaring at Kyo. Tohru sat up not wanting them to fight.

"Don't bother Miss Honda, this always happens when Blue and the others come back to visit. Lets go, I think Akira and Rikku will be coming soon."

"Um, alright." Tohru got up and followed Yuki out of the room.

"Yuki? Who are Akira and Rikku?" asked Tohru as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Well, Akira is Kira's older twin brother. Rikku is our other cousin. The four of them go on trips out of the country for a few months and come back to visit, but then thye set off a few days later."

"On their trips, do they go to exotic places like Hawaii?"

"Actually no one knows where they go exactly, they sometimes bring back pictures or souvenirs but other than that their travels are a complete secret. I'm surprised Akito lets them travel so much, considering his and Kira's relationship."

"'Their relationship?'" Yuki looked at her and mentally slapped himself for letting out to much information.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with Miss Honda, forget I said anything." Tohru decided not to delve into something that wasn't her business and continued making dinner when there was a knock on the door.

A/N: And this is chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!! Please let me get reviews!!! I will love you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Not Good At Titles

A/N: And here is chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, so I have only one review……Do I suck that much? TT TT TT TT Anyway I saw The Grudge and it was sooooo friggin' cool!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyway if anyone wants to guess at what Akito's and Kira's relationship is go right ahead….I'm just curious as to what you all believe. So….ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Reunions, Thank You's, and other stuff

"Its nothing to concern your self with Miss Honda, forget I said anything." Tohru decided not to delve into something that wasn't her business and continued making dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," said Tohru as she bounded towards the door. She opened it to see a girl and boy standing there.

"Uh, hello are you Tohru Honda?" asked the man, the girl tried to look over Tohru's shoulder into the house.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?"

"My name is Akira Toshio, this is Rikku Sohma. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" He bowed low.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Would you like to come in?" Tohru bowed low also and stood aside to let them in.

"Yeah, thanks." Akira stood back up and walked into the house followed by Rikku who smiled at Tohru.  
The three of them walked into the living room to see Kyo and Blue still glaring at each other, Shigure was reading the paper and Yuki was drinking tea. He looked up from his cup and noticed Akira and Rikku standing behind her.

"Hey, was up Yuki!" said Akira smiling. "I see Blue beat us here. Just as I thought, so I'm also assuming Kira is here too?" By this time everyone had noticed the visitors, Blue put on a relieved look.

"I told you she'd be coming here. Kira was attacked again." Rikku put on a shocked expression.

"What happened? Was the seal removed?"asked Rikku and Akira in unison.

"No, from what I can tell she is still normal just a scar nothing more." Rikku and Akira both gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what have you four been up to for the past year?" asked Shigure smiling.

"Oh, the usual. We went to about 7 countries, visited the sites and were hired as mercenaries in about 4 revolutions." Tohru's eyes got wide.

"Really?! What countries did you go to? Were either of you hurt?! Did any of the revolutions end?!"

"We went to Egypt, Moscow, Hong Kong, and some other palces that escape me at the moment," said Rikku with a big smile," None of us were seriously injured except for Kira, who seems to make a habit of it, and only one of the revolutions had ended thanks to our persuasive skills."

"Wow, that all sounds exciting!"

"It is. Um, what's that smell?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Tohru rushed into the kitchen and quickly pulled her butter rolls out of the oven.

"Hey, by the way," said Rikku. "Where's Kira?"

"Yea," said Akira. "Cronos has been missing too. Last time I saw her was when Kira disappeared."

"Kira, is in that room over there," said Yuki pointing down the hall. "As for Cronos you'll have to ask Kyo, since he has become her baby sitter." Just then there was a loud happy sounding bark coming from down the hall. Everyone turned to the door that was at that moment being opened. It was only opened about an inch, in that small space you could see a piercing red eye scan the room and then be covered by a black lens as the door was opened some more.

"Awake now I see," said Akira smiling at Kira who was standing in the doorway, her face expressionless.

"You couldn't get through the first day without getting in trouble could you?" said Blue.

"Hmph," said Kira was she sat next to her brother, Cronos following her, her tail wagging.

"They weren't after me," said Kira. Akira, Blue and Rikku all looked at Kira surprised. "What?"

"Y-You actually said something in front of strangers." Said Akira, staring at his sister.

"But their not strangers, their friends, and someone who has yet to introduce herself properly." Kira looked towards Tohru who blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I thank you for helping me back on the path, I'll have to think of someway to repay you."

"Oh no, it's alright. I don't need payment."

"I suggest you accept it," said Blue. "Kira's gifts are wonderful, they make you feel as if it's your birthday and Christmas at the same time."

"Accept, besides I insist. I will come back tomorrow and give it to you."

"So how long will you four be staying this time?" asked Shigure.

"Until school is over," said Rikku.

"So you'll be going to school, with us?" said Tohru.

"That's right," said Blue, smiling.

"But, Kira and I were thinking that after that we will take full responsibility of our families funds and businesses," said Akira placing a hand on Kira's shoulder, who shrugged it off. Kira then stood up suddenly and left the room, Akira looking down sadly.

"What's wrong with her?" said Kyo.

"Oh nothing, it's just that she wants nothing to do with our family anymore," said Akira looking back up.

"Why? Is there a problem?" asked Yuki.

"I've seen her family," said Blue. "There's not a whole lot of love there."

"Would you look at the time! I think its time for us to go." Said Akira standing up, followed by Blue and Rikku. "We have to hurry if we want to see everyone before night comes. It was nice seeing you guys again, and it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Honda."

"The pleasure was all mine." Everyone said their good-byes, and the travelers left through the entrance to see Kira standing in the rain with Cronos by her side.

"Why do you think she does that?" asked Blue, pulling up her hood before stepping out into the rain with Akira and Rikku.

"She likes it, I don't know why," said Akira as he pulled out an umbrella from his coat opened it and walked towards Kira holding it above her head to block the rain.

"Time to see everyone," said Rikku as she placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, she shrugged it off and began to walk with Akira who sighed.

The four travelers stood in front of the entrance to the Sohma Main House waiting for the right time to go inside and see their relatives.

"Well, this is it," said Akira. "Who wants to go first? Kira?" Kira shrugged as she stepped up to the intercom and pushed in the code that opened the gate.

"Well, this will be a fun visit," said Blue as she followed Kira through the gate, Akira nd Rikku going after them. They walked up the long path until they actually got to the building with Hatori's name on it.

"First we visit Hatori," said Rikku, running up to the door excitedly and knocking. A loud bang was heard from inside before the door opened to reveal a smiling Momiji.

"Hello," said Momiji before he actually noticed _who_ was at the door. "Hi Rikku, Kira, Akira, Blue!" He jumped towards them, hugging each of them tightly, when he had hugged Kira and Blue there was a slight cracking sound, but no one else seemed to notice except the two who now may have had broken ribs.

"When did you get back?! Hatori and Hiro have been worried about you, Rikku. Kisa has been wondering where her sister is Blue. I suggest you see her soon. Now come inside, it's raining out here!" With that Momiji happily bounded inside the group following him.

"Who was it Momiji," asked Hatori coming into the room from down the hall. He took one look at the group and smiled, he saw Rikku and smiled wider than anyone had ever seen! He walked quickly up to her and hugged her tightly. Akira smiled, Blue and Kira kept their usual stoic expressions on their face. Hatori released her and carefully stared at Rikku, a small gleam in his eye. He then looked at the others having just noticed them standing there.

"Welcome back," he said to everyone, his usual emotionless expression back. "It's nice to see all of you again, how was your trip?"

"It was alright," said Akira. "We were gonna stay gone a little longer but Little Kira insisted we should come back, because we had been gone longer than expected. So here we are!"

"Have you visited Shigure and the others?"

"Yeah," said Blue. "We met Tohru, also. She was nice, even helped Kira out a bit after she had gotten stabbed." Hatori looked sharply at Kira who avoided his gaze and focused on a point on the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You got stabbed again?"

"It wasn't that deep," said Rikku. "Blue already patched it up."

"Okay, then. Well, since we're on the subject of Kira, Akito has been asking for you." Kira abandoned the spot on the wall and turned to Hatori. "He's been asking me to contact you, but since I had no idea where you were staying I couldn't. Go see him now, I think he would like that." Kira nodded, bowed good-bye and left the house towards Akitos'.

"Hey, Father Tori?" said Rikku holding onto his arm.

"Yes Rikku?"

"Why do she and Akito see each other so often?"

"I don't know, it's possible that they have a relationship, but neither of them have told me."

"I hope that for whatever reason they are interested in each other, that it doesn't back fire on them." Said Akira, silently.

A/N: This is Chap two, what is Akito's and Kira's relationship? Why are they so secretive about it? And why doesn't this story have any reviews?!?!?!?! I'm sure you will be happy with the fact that I have already started chap 3 and it should be ready in a few days, a week tops! So R and R. PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FYI: The next chapter will contain sexual content and may or may not make you want to screw the first person that walks into the room.

Kira: cough NOTcough

YKSX: What did you say?

Kira: Oh, nothing.

YKSX: Must see movies!!! The Grudge, Saw, Polar Express, The Incredibles, and if your really sleepy but can't fall asleep The Spongebob Squarepants movie.


End file.
